Harry Potter: The Wall
by edwinguerrave
Summary: Una recreación de la historia que todos conocemos, en segmentos de 155W, tomando como referencia el "set list" de una de las bandas sonoras más influyentes del rock... Crossover entre Harry Potter y Pink Floyd: The Wall.


**Harry Potter: The Wall** (Una recreación)

Por _edwinguerrave_

"Harry Potter" Publishing Rights © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

 _Pink Floyd:_ _ **The Wall.**_ Album editado en 1979 ©Columbia/Capitol Records (Bob Ezrin, David Gillmour, Roger Waters)

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre "Pink Floyd: The Wall", de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de MGM/UA Entertainment Company, 1982

* * *

 **Nota del Autor:** Este fic surge como la idea de probar hacer un "crossover" entre nuestro siempre bien aceptado Harry Potter, y una de las "opera rock" por excelencia: "Pink Floyd: The Wall"… Para ello, cada canción de "The Wall" nos mostrará una viñeta "155w" de un aspecto de la vida de "el niño que vivió"… (1)

* * *

 _ **Disco 1, Lado "A":**_

 _Capítulo 1:_ _ **In The Flesh?**_

 _Inicio, el rescate de Harry de Godric's Hollow_

La destrucción ronda la casa que los ocultaba. Entre los escombros, en tu cuna, lloras amargamente, tanto por la impresión de ver a ese extraño vestido de negro, como por que ves que tu mamá no se levantará al oírte.

De pronto, alguien mucho más grande que tu papá, te toma y envuelve en un manto. Lo oyes llorar, lo sientes acariciarte; a pesar del dolor que te llena desde un punto sobre tus ojos, te sientes tranquilo, él te cuidará.

Un ronroneo mecánico, la brisa fría te adormece, y la sensación de viajar en una moto voladora. No hay nada mejor, salvo el abrazo de mamá o la tranquila voz de papá… ¿Qué pasó con ellos? ¿Estarán bien? ¿Los volverás a ver?

El sueño te vence, por lo que no ves a aquel imponente señor de larga barba blanca, ni a aquella señora de mirada severa, ni a quien te llevó desde tan lejos.

* * *

 _Capítulo 2:_ _ **The Thin Ice**_

 _La vida con los Dursley_

La vida con los tíos no es "miel sobre hojuelas", él te grita por cualquier cosa, ella te ordena hacer todas las labores del hogar, y tu primo te tiene como blanco predilecto de sus golpes y rabietas.

Lo único que tienes, además de tu cama en la alacena debajo de las escaleras y tus lentes remendados, es un conjunto de sensaciones. Sólo eso es propio, lo demás son restos de la ropa, libros y juguetes que abandona tu primo.

Por supuesto, conversar con los tíos sobre esas "sensaciones" es causal directo de un buen tiempo de castigo. Para ellos, _eso_ no existe. Preguntar sobre papá y mamá causa un efecto similar. Hablan de un accidente, pero tú no recuerdas nada, sólo una luz verde.

Un sueño con una moto voladora casi provoca un accidente. Debes recordar no volver a mencionarlo, si no, tu castigo sería mucho más largo. Tu tío no te lo perdonará.

* * *

 _Capítulo 3:_ _ **Another Brick in the Wall, pt. 1**_

 _Las peripecias de Harry con su primo Dudley_

La convivencia con el primo Dudley te ha servido para mucho. Ser mucho más ágil, aunque parezcas estar permanentemente enfermo. Haber adquirido ciertas "habilidades", como trepar con mucha rapidez un montón de escombros o un árbol para huir de él y su grupo de amigos.

Por supuesto, esas "habilidades" te han causado varios llamados de atención por parte del director del colegio, y luego de tu tío. ¿Qué pretenden? ¿Qué termines convertido en una pera de boxeo digna de "El Gran D" y sus secuaces? ¡No, gracias!

Aunque, pensándolo bien, si de algo te sirve vivir bajo el mismo techo con Dudders, es que te has adaptado a no sorprenderse de las mil y una travesuras del primo. Para tus tíos, Dudley no parte un plato, quien destruye la vajilla eres tú.

En el fondo, algo debe estar mal, el problema es que no sabes qué es. Pero en algún momento lo sabrás. ¿Cuándo será?

* * *

 _Capítulo 4:_ _ **The Happiest days of our lives**_

 _La llegada de la carta y los preparativos para llegar a Hogwarts_

¿Por qué tanto alboroto? ¿Por una carta? Deberían dejarte leerla, pero entre los gruñidos del tío, la histeria del primo y la impresión en el rostro de la tía, será virtualmente imposible, a pesar que hay miles dentro de la casa.

El tío tiene una extraña idea, llevarlos (¡a los cuatro!) a acampar fuera. El viaje es extraño e incómodo, y muy largo. Para rematar, el hospedaje es en una vieja casa en una roca en medio del mar. Justo cuando vas a cumplir once años.

Entre los ruidos de la tormenta, entra un hombre enorme, y te sorprende llamándote "mago". Los tíos no se reprimen, gritan. De pronto, la verdad se devela. ¿Papá y mamá asesinados? ¿Y lo sabían? ¿Y no te lo dijeron?

Al amanecer, descubres que la pregunta que te hiciste se respondió: Lo que habías vivido hasta ahora _era_ lo que estaba mal, lo bueno está por llegar. Eres UN mago.

* * *

 _Capítulo 5:_ _ **Another Brick in the Wall, pt. 2**_

 _Los profesores, especialmente… Snape_

Viajar a ese nuevo colegio es un sueño hecho realidad. Un nuevo, primer y real amigo, y mucho que aprender. Una visión impresionante del castillo, y muchas cosas que conocer, sobre todo el hecho que todos te conocen mejor que tú mismo.

Los profesores te brindan algunas atenciones, exepto uno, el de Pociones. Amargado, Snape te ve con gran desprecio, parece que apenas pusiste un pie en el castillo y te señaló como un enemigo, lo que no es bueno.

Algunas cosas se dan naturalmente, como el vuelo con la escoba. Uno de los compañeros te molesta, y para ayudar a tu compañero de casa, haces algo tonto, pero eso te convierte en el buscador más joven en cien años. Gracias.

Pero eso a Snape no le gusta, y te trata cada vez peor, hasta pareciera querer causarte daño en pleno juego. ¿Por qué? La respuesta debe estar en el pasillo prohibido del tercer piso.

* * *

 _Capítulo 6:_ _ **Mother**_

 _Harry y el espejo de Erised_

Una capa de invisibilidad, lo único que su padre te dejó. Un castillo relativamente vacío. Una persona de la cual buscar información en la "sección restringida" de la biblioteca. Parece ser algo relativamente sencillo.

No esperabas que esa sencilla "misión" en plenas vacaciones navideñas te hiciera correr por diversos pasillos del castillo. Un salón vacío puede ser un buen escondite… ¿O no estaba vacío? Un espejo muestra tu reflejo, pero también muestra algo, o mejor, mucho más. ¿Papá? ¿Mamá? Varios familiares, o al menos eso crees. ¿Cómo, si ellos estan… muertos?

La duda asalta, y quienes te ven desde el espejo no responden, sólo sonríen con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Duele verlos así, sin poder hablarles, pero es tan reconfortante verlos…

Pero Ron no los ve, y te molesta. ¿Qué importa verse rodeado de copas y honores? Lo que te importa es ver a tu familia, tus abuelos, tios, algunos primos… y tus padres.

* * *

 _ **Disco 1, Lado "B":**_

 _Capítulo 7:_ _ **Goodbye Blue Sky**_

 _Comienza el segundo año, y comienzan los petrificados_

El final del primer año fue bastante intenso: supiste que en el colegio se encontraba la "Piedra Filosofal", y tuviste que salvarla, ayudado por Ron Y Hermione, de ser tomada por aquel que trató de matarte, Lord Voldemort.

Pero, durante las vacaciones, aquellos que consideras tus mejores amigos no te escriben. ¿Qué les pasó? Alguien, por no decir _algo,_ teda ciertas noticias… ¿Qué no vaya al colegio? No puede ser posible.

Luego de conocer "La Madriguera", el viaje al colegio es muy accidentado: Ron y tú no pueden pasar al andén del tren, tuvieron que usar el auto volador del papá de Ron, aterrizando sobre un Sauce Boxeador, y ganándose un castigo por parte de su Jefe de Casa. Después, sorpresas, te comienzan a ocurrir cosas muy extrañas…

Voces que nadie más escucha… Petrificados… Escritos en una pared… Y una extraña sensación de que todos los problemas ocurren cuando estás cerca… Nada está claro…

* * *

 _Capítulo 8:_ _ **Empty Spaces**_

 _La soledad, porque lo señalan, y el secuestro de Ginny_

Las dudas no se disipan cuando notas que muchos de tus compañeros se alejan de tí al momento de llegar. Incluso te acusan directamente de los problemas. Durante la "inauguración" de un "club de duelo", un incidente con una serpiente genera muchas más dudas. ¿Hablas _pársel?_ ¿Puedes ser descendiente del propio Slytherin?

Cada vez las cosas son más serias: caen varios petrificados, entre ellos Hermione y el pequeño Colin, y mientras tanto, ¿qué hace el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? Pavonearse por el castillo, sin saber que hacer. Y Hagrid, el guardabosque, les dejó una desagradable entrevista, con más preguntas que respuestas.

Una visita a Hermione les da una clave importante, que aclara algunas cosas a la distancia. Cuando van a comentarlo, una noticia les congela: la hermana de Ron es la nueva víctima del "Heredero de Slytherin". ¿Qué hacer?

Los profesores dejan todo en manos del inútil, pero Ron y tú dudan.

* * *

 _(Tema extra 1):_ _ **What shall be Do Now?**_

 _La Cámara de los Secretos_

Lo que suponían se hace realidad: el que se pavonea por todo lo que "hizo" es un mentiroso que no sabe donde está parado. Pero igual lo llevan al baño donde sigue Myrtle. Ella es el dato faltante. ¿Cómo murió? Unos ojos amarillos la vieron desde uno de los lavabos. En uno de ellos, un bajorelieve le muestra la entrada, hablarle en _pársel_ la abre.

Muchos metros abajo, en las profundidades, la piel seca confirma lo descubierto por Hermione; y un descuido te separa de Ron y el inútil ¿Qué deberías hacer? Hablarle nuevamente a una puerta, la de la verdadera Cámara de los Secretos. ¿Qué hay adentro? Esculturas de serpientes, un largo pasillo, una iluminación débil, y Ginny, la hermana de Ron, desmayada junto al diario.

Un diario que contiene un recuerdo, encerrado durante cincuenta años, que en algún instante te mostró un cadáver, un culpable; el recuerdo de alguien interesado en tu existencia…

* * *

 _Capítulo 9:_ _ **Young Lust**_

 _Se presenta el Heredero de Slytherin_

Su actitud es prepotente, su diálogo misterioso, su presencia incómoda… ¿Cómo hizo para salir del diario? ¿Por qué Ginny parece desmayada? ¿Por qué están ambos donde se supone que está el Heredero de Slytherin?

De pronto, la dura verdad se hace presente: ese "recuerdo viviente del diario" es parte de aquél que intentó quitarte la vida cuando tenías un año. Y ahora tiene todo el poder de controlar a la bestia que habita en la Cámara, al basilisco que has escuchado a través de las paredes.

Sin varita, la única opción está en defender lo que crees correcto, al director. Eso te trae a su fénix y al Sombrero Seleccionador. Al momento en que el basilisco es llamado, el Sombrero te entrega una espada, la del propio Godric Gryffindor. Con ella vences al reptil, aunque te hiere, pero _Fawkes_ , el fénix, te cura con sus lágrimas, y con un colmillo del basilisco destruyes el diario.

* * *

 _Capítulo 10:_ _ **One of my Turns**_

 _Comienza el tercer año, y conoce sobre Sirius Black_

El tercer año comienza con una visita indeseada. La tía Marge se merecía tu ira, y lo que le pasó hizo que tuvieras que huir. Unos ojos y un hocico apenas se vislumbran, cuando "El Autobús Noctámbulo" te rescata. La noticia que tiene al mundo mágico aterrado, te sorprende: Sirius Black se escapó.

Sospechas que algo extraño pasa cuando te recibe el Ministro en persona, y te indica que todo está resuelto con lo de tu tía… ¿No tendrían que haberte expulsado? Lo único que hace es pedirte que no salgas al Londres _muggle,_ como si quisieras.

Te alegras por el premio que recibió la familia de tu amigo Ron, y su viaje a Egipto. Hermione y su nueva mascota que causa problemas, y un nuevo viaje a Hogwarts, enmarcado en los sabios consejos del padre de Ron… Pero, ¿para qué buscar a alguien que desea matarte? Es ilógico, pero lo tomas muy en cuenta.

* * *

 _Capítulo 11:_ _ **Don't Leave me Now**_

 _Se presentan los dementores y los recuerdos de Harry_

El viaje en el tren transcurre tranquilo, un pasajero duerme plácidamente mientras conversas con Ron y Hermione, hasta que de pronto el Expreso se detiene bruscamente. El ambiente se espesa, las luces se apagan, el aire se enfría hasta congelarse en tus pulmones. ¿Qué puede ser?

En un instante, tu cabeza se llena de gritos, llanto y una voz femenina que pide clemencia, mientras un extraño ser, rodeado de desesperanza y dolor, se abre paso hacia ti. De pronto, un rostro familiar llega a tu memoria, junto con un doloroso recuerdo: tu madre ruega por tu vida. ¿Por qué llega este recuerdo? El dolor y la sensación de opresión hacen que te desmayes. No ves al pasajero desconocido protegerlos.

Al despertar, el profesor Lupin les comenta _qué_ era ese visitante extraño: un _Dementor,_ guardián de la cárcel mágica, quien estaba buscando al prófugo Sirius Black; y les ofrece chocolate. Pero en ti aparecen las dudas.

* * *

 _Capítulo 12:_ _ **Another Brick in the Wall, pt. 3**_

 _Las aventuras y desventuras del Torneo de los Tres Magos_

Luego de muchas peripecias, lograste salvar a Sirius de un final seguro, descubriste mucho de su vida y del profesor Lupin, e incluso conseguiste invocar un _Patronus corpóreo,_ haciendo que regresara _Cornamenta._

Pero ya comienza un nuevo año, y con él, un torneo mágico impresionante: el "Torneo de los Tres Magos"; no pudo comenzar de peor forma, pues tu nombre apareció en el Cáliz de Fuego, como cuarto campeón de un torneo de tres escuelas.

Tres pruebas definirán tu destino, la primera involucra usar el ingenio ante un enemigo poderoso. Hagrid te da una idea, el profesor Moody te impulsa a usar una ventaja particular, y logras superar al Colacuerno Húngaro. Tu premio es descubrir la clave de la segunda prueba, el rescate de un "tesoro preciado" en el fondo del Lago Negro. Aunque llegaste de último, tu sentido de solidaridad te llevó a empatar el primer lugar, antes de la prueba final del Torneo.

* * *

 _(Tema extra 2):_ _ **The Last Few Bricks**_

 _La última prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos_

Una tradición del Torneo de los Tres Magos es el "Baile de Navidad", y para ti, Ron y Hermione resultó ser una noche complicada, por tu incapacidad de bailar, los celos de él y la molestia de ella. Al pasar las fiestas, una conversación incómoda y un hallazgo tenebroso complican el final del Torneo, pero el Ministro de Magia exige que se desarrolle la última prueba.

Todo está preparado. El profesor Moody colocó la Copa en el laberinto, repleto de trampas, criaturas y suspenso. Los cuatro campeones, incluyéndote, están preparados para entrar y capturar esa copa y el gran premio.

Luego de un buen rato de correr, enfrentar retos y criaturas y de incluso luchar por tu vida, te encuentras junto a Cedric, el otro campeón de Hogwarts a punto de decidir quién gana la competencia. Ambos acuerdan tocar la copa al mismo tiempo, trasladándolos a un lugar al que ya habías ido en sueños.

* * *

 _Capítulo 13:_ _ **Goodbye Cruel World**_

 _El retorno del Señor Tenebroso_

La tensión comienza a llenar cada fibra de tu cuerpo, porque te das cuenta que han llegado al cementerio donde yacen los miembros de la familia Riddle. Al lado de la tumba, un gran caldero espera; de pronto, el dolor en tu frente te impide reaccionar, y Cedric no llega a defenderse del ataque mortal.

 _Colagusano_ , el verdadero traidor, invoca la magia más oscura para restituir el pleno poder de quien te marcó como su enemigo, de quien causó la muerte de tus padres, del llamado por sí mismo "Lord Voldemort". Su pago por su lealtad es la recuperación de su mano, ahora de plata.

La llegada de los seguidores de Voldemort provoca en él el deseo de destruirte, pero al intentarlo, tu varita se "conecta" con la suya, liberando la esencia de quienes murieron por ella: Cedric, el jardinero, tus padres; te ayudan a escapar con el cuerpo de tu compañero. Pero ha regresado.

* * *

 _ **Disco 2, Lado "A":**_

 _Capítulo 14:_ _ **Hey You**_

 _Se presenta la Orden del Fénix_

El regreso del "Señor Tenebroso" sacude los cimientos del mundo mágico, aunque para algunos esta noticia sea sólo una excusa para intentar deshacerse de ti y del profesor Dumbledore.

Una calurosa tarde eres sorprendido, junto a tu primo, por dos seres que no tienen por qué estar en tu vecindario: dos dementores. Tus acciones, en defensa de tu primo, provocan que seas llamado a una audiencia, y que se presente un grupo de magos, la "Orden del Fenix", organización que lucha contra Voldemort y lo que representa.

La Orden te rescata y lleva a una "casa segura", la _Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black,_ donde te reencuentras con tu padrino. Ahí descubres por qué estuviste sin noticias por tanto tiempo.

La audiencia resulta ser un debate entre el Ministro Fudge y el profesor Dumbledore, por el retorno o no del "Señor Tenebroso", lo que provoca que seas absuelto de culpa. Pero la duda persiste.

* * *

 _Capítulo 15:_ _ **Is There Anybody Out There**_

 _Se presenta Umbridge y sus "decretos educacionales"_

Cada año escolar trae cambios y supone adaptarse a un nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Pero este año los cambios son aún más radicales, pues quien asume estas clases es una de las brujas que te juzgaron durante la audiencia, y trae sus propias ideas educativas, contrastantes con las de los demás profesores, y con la realidad que viven.

Desde el primer día de clases, la posición de Dolores Umbridge respecto al regreso de Voldemort contrasta con la tuya, de tal forma que te somete a castigo. Tus amigos te sugieren hablar con el director, pero prefieres soportar, y callar.

Mientras tanto, Umbridge va tomando mayor poder, a través de los "decretos educacionales" que van controlando las actividades en el colegio: prohíbe los grupos de estudio y deportivos, restringe el acercamiento físico de los estudiantes, y sobre todo reprime la libertad de hablar. Son instantes en que hay que tomar decisiones difíciles.

* * *

 _Capítulo 16:_ _ **Nobody Home**_

 _Se arma y prepara el "Ejército de Dumbledore"_

No encuentran salida. Umbridge acosa y reprime la disidencia, y la motivación de aprender a defenderse te lleva a aceptar una idea peregrina de Hermione: que _tú_ seas quien prepare a tus compañeros y amigos. Una reunión secreta en un extraño local, el "Cabeza de Puerco", será el comienzo.

Sientes que todos te ven como "atracción de feria", sólo Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Neville creen en ti, y eso te exaspera. Sólo cuando Luna reconoce tu valor, es que se rompe el cristal. Ya no estás sólo en la lucha.

Además de acordar las reuniones y entrenamiento, queda pendiente algo más: conseguir un espacio adecuado para ellas, fuera de las miradas de Umbridge y de su "Brigada inquisitorial", que es igual decir de Malfoy y sus esbirros. Neville encontraría la respuesta días después: "La Sala de los Requerimientos", la sala que viene y va. Parece que el propio colegio se quiere defender de la oscuridad.

* * *

 _Capítulo 17:_ _ **Vera**_

 _Harry se encuentra con Cho, y se besan!_

A pesar de las dificultades, las reuniones del "Ejército de Dumbledore" se llevan a cabo, todos aprenden la verdadera Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, no lo que Umbridge ha pretendido enseñar a fuerza de decretos o castigos. Incluso, los más reticentes poco a poco se acercan, y comparten la alegría de manejar los hechizos y encantamientos necesarios.

Te alegra ver como tus compañeros, comenzando por Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Neville (sobre todo), Luna y los hermanos Creevey, han mejorado sustancialmente. Hasta Fred y George, a pesar de ser tan bromistas, han tomado en serio su entrenamiento.

Pero hay alguien que llama tu atención más que nadie. Cho, la chica que acompañó a Cedric en el Baile de Navidad, asume con mucho compromiso estas clases. La última clase, antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, la encuentras llorando mientras recuerda a quien viste morir. Tu idea es darle apoyo y consuelo, pero no esperas su reacción. Un beso.

* * *

 _Capítulo 18:_ _ **Bring the Boys Back Home**_

 _La batalla en el Ministerio, y la muerte de Sirius_

Un terrible sueño altera las vacaciones navideñas: la visión del ataque al señor Weasley cambia muchas cosas, comenzando por unas clases extra de Oclumancia con Snape, y pasando por una actitud esquiva del propio Dumbledore. ¿Qué pretenden ocultarte? Estallas, pero a la final lo aceptas.

De pronto, otro sueño te muestra a tu padrino a merced del mismísimo Voldemort, y decides rescatarlo, así sea sólo. Tus amigos no lo permiten, y te acompañan a Londres, al Ministerio de Magia, a proteger lo que crees y consideras justo.

La misteriosa puerta con la que tantas veces has soñado se encuentra ante ti. Cruzarla implica estar a merced de los mortífagos, pero no evitas tomar lo que lleva tu nombre. "Sólo uno vivirá". La profecía que tanto desea escuchar tu enemigo se encuentra en tus manos, y lucharás por protegerla y proteger a tus seres queridos. Aunque no puedes evitar que Sirius cruce el velo. Ha desaparecido.

* * *

 _Capítulo 19:_ _ **Comfortably Numb**_

 _Voldemort toma posesión de Harry y termina la escaramuza_

Parece que la trampa está armada. Persigues a quien envió a tu padrino al otro lado del velo, y te encuentras de frente y en persona a tu enemigo mortal. Mientras ella desaparece, Dumbledore llega para luchar contra Voldemort, iniciando una lucha fiera entre dos de los magos más poderosos de estos tiempos. Luz contra oscuridad, vida contra muerte, en un instante todo se congela.

De pronto sientes que tu vida se comparte con alguien más, tu mente se embota y se llena de desesperanza, de abandono; comienzan a llegar recuerdos de soledad, desprecio y tristeza. Parece que está ganando la partida.

Hasta que a lo lejos una voz te recuerda quién eres y qué has logrado. En ese momento, tu energía vital regresa, los recuerdos alegres, de victoria, te llenan y van fortaleciéndote. Logras expulsar al invasor, y esperas el golpe final, que no llega porque se ve sorprendido por el Ministro en persona.

* * *

 _ **Disco 2, Lado "B":**_

 _Capítulo 20:_ _ **In the Flesh? (extended)**_

 _Harry se enfrenta a Malfoy y conoce la utilidad del "Sectumsempra"_

Aunque ya todos reconocen la presencia del Señor Oscuro, y su influencia en el mundo mágico, no dejas de agradecer la posibilidad de regresar al colegio. Acompañas a Dumbledore a reclutar un viejo profesor, el cual resulta ser una pieza fundamental en la investigación que el director lleva a cabo sobre aquel niño huérfano y misterioso que terminó siendo Voldemort.

Como no tenías previsto volver a ver Pociones, tuviste que apelar a un viejo libro de la biblioteca del salón, que resultó una herramienta para ganar confianza, conocer técnicas alternas y sobre todo descubrir a un tal "príncipe mestizo".

Además, presientes que Malfoy tiene una "agenda oculta": su actitud esquiva y misteriosa, distinta a la confianza que exuda usualmente, te parece extraño. Lo confrontas y, apelando a un extraño hechizo del "príncipe mestizo", lo hieres de gravedad. Un descubrimiento terrible. Una incursión de mortífagos trae una escaramuza al castillo, y la muerte de alguien respetado.

* * *

 _Capítulo 21:_ _ **Run Like Hell**_

 _Comienza la cacería de los horrocruxes, luego del funeral de Dumbledore_

Ya sabes que tienes que hacer. No puedes dejar pasar más tiempo. Apenas se terminan los funerales en honor a Dumbledore le anuncias a Hermione y Ron tu decisión de buscar los _horrocruxes,_ y recibes de ellos una gran noticia. No estarás sólo.

Te entregan la herencia que Dumbledore te dejó, tu primera _snitch dorada,_ y una de muchas preguntas que comienzan a llenar estos días. Sólo les da chance de acompañar a Bill y Fleur en su boda, porque justo en la fiesta, se conoce la caída del Ministerio de Magia. Los enemigos se fortalecen cada vez más.

Tienen que huir, dejando todo atrás, corriendo y preparando sobre la marcha las acciones a ejecutar. Invades el Ministerio de Magia buscando el guardapelo de Slytherin, y luego de destruirlo, caes en una trampa: descubres que en Gringotts se oculta la copa de Hufflepuff, en la cámara de los Lestrange. Solo falta la diadema de Ravenclaw.

* * *

 _Capítulo 22:_ _ **Waiting for the Worms**_

 _Llegan a Hogwarts para buscar el horrcrux que falta_

La incursión a Gringotts, además de destrozos y mucho dolor, te trae la posibilidad de haber encontrado uno de los _horrocruxes._ Cuando sacas la cuenta, van cuatro: el viejo diario de Tom, el anillo de los Gaunt, el guardapelo de Slytherin y esa copa; la cuenta te da que faltan dos: la diadema perdida de Ravenclaw y un _horrocrux_ que no conoces.

Para saber más, necesitas entrar a Hogwarts, y necesitas hacerlo pronto, porque Voldemort ya sabe de tus avances. Consigues un aliado sorpresivo, aunque muy reticente. Aberforth, el hermano de Dumbledore, tiene un paso secreto y directo a un lugar muy especial.

Entrar al colegio y reencontrarte con tus compañeros te permite ver la necesidad de luchar para defender la magia y la vida. De esa manera consigues el tiempo necesario para descubrir que la diadema estuvo más cerca de ti que nunca. La batalla inicia, afloran los sentimientos y las bajas son incontables.

* * *

 _Capítulo 23:_ _ **Stop!**_

 _Harry llega al Bosque Prohibido, a "sacrificarse"_

Sabes que él lo sabe. Sabes que entre él y tú sólo se dispone la batalla final. Aún no conoces la verdadera razón, pero la descubres cuando ves morir a Snape. En sus últimos instantes de vida te deja sus recuerdos, y aprovechando la hora de tregua que tu enemigo da, corres a descubrir las verdaderas razones de la actuación del profesor que siempre te mostró su enemistad.

"Para derrotarlo, deberá morir; sólo así será capaz de cumplir la profecía"… Sientes que te envían directo al matadero, a sacrificarte, te han preparado toda la vida para ello. Pero en el fondo lo sabes. Es la única oportunidad de derrotarlo, destruyendo la parte de él que se encuentra en ti, el _horrocrux_ desconocido.

No deseas hacerle pasar el trago amargo a nadie, sólo pides a Ron, Hermione y Neville que hagan lo posible por matar a _Nagini,_ lamascota de Voldemort y último de los _horrocruxes._

* * *

 _Capítulo 24:_ _ **The Trial**_

 _Se desata la batalla final entre Harry y Voldemort, la sentencia es emitida._

Recibes el _Avada Kedabra,_ y entras en un espacio que no conoces, donde te espera alguien muy querido: Dumbledore. Te explica que tu decisión sobre el camino a seguir define el rumbo de la situación, y te recuerda que la muerte es la próxima gran aventura. Decides regresar y terminar con lo iniciado. Ya Voldemort está desprotegido, salvo por su mascota. No tiene más _horrocruxes._

Cuando regresas, la situación no puede ser más desesperada. Derrotados, los protectores del castillo esperan que las huestes del Señor Oscuro se rian de su dolor y pesar. El mismo Voldemort disfruta su momento.

En ese momento decides actuar. Sorprendes a todos, hasta al propio Voldemort, cuando lo atacas, reiniciando la batalla. Haces que te siga, que se aleje de _Nagini,_ la cual muere por un certero mandoble de Neville. Ya no tiene excapatoria, está sólo contra ti.

Los restos del Gran Comedor se convierten en la sala del juicio.

* * *

 _Capítulo 25:_ _ **Outside the Wall**_

 _Es el final, ha triunfado la luz sobre las tinieblas_

Delante de los sobrevivientes expones las fallas en el plan de Tom Ryddle, lo descubres ante los demás, y te preparas para ejecutar la sentencia. Voldemort ataca, tú atacas, y al chocar los hechizos, tu humilde _Expeliarmus_ desarma a tu enemigo y hace que el _Avada Kedabra_ regrese en su contra, haciéndolo caer inerte mientras tú tomas en el aire la Varita de Saúco.

La caída de Voldemort hace que tus enemigos huyan o caigan. Pero eso ya no te importa, tu trabajo está hecho. Así se lo haces saber al retrato de Dumbledore en la oficina del director de Hogwarts, donde comentas lo que harás con las tres Reliquias de la Muerte, o al menos con las que te quedan en las manos.

Recuperas tu querida varita de acebo y fénix, devuelves la Varita Antigua al sitio de donde Voldemort la sacó, y te dispones a vivir una vida tranquila, llena de mucha magia.

* * *

 _(Tema extra 3):_ _ **The Tide is Turning (2)**_

 _El epílogo, algunos años antes de los "19 años después"_

Luego de la gran batalla, queda reconstruir la vida… Recuperar lo abandonado, refundar lo destruido. Para ello tienes que cruzar (literalmente) medio mundo para ayudar a Hermione a buscar a sus padres, y aprovechas para ayudar a Ron a confesar su amor. ¿Puedes hacerlo tú también?

De regreso, una noticia cambia algunos planes; la vuelta a Hogwarts les permite cursar el año abandonado por la misión de los _horrocruxes._ El regreso al colegio trae nuevas noticias, nuevas amistades y nuevas aventuras. ¿Esperabas un año tranquilo en Hogwarts? No lo creo.

Un nuevo grupo de compañeros que provienen de una escuela pequeña, atentados, escaramuzas y el homenaje a los caídos en la batalla por la libertad mágica. Los premios se multiplican, todos quieren reconocerte tu triunfo. Tú sólo quieres hacer que tu vida sea normal, y que no importe nada más en el futuro, sólo la felicidad de estar junto a tus seres amados. Ser feliz.

* * *

Notas al pie:

(1) En el orden de aparición de las canciones se tomó en cuenta la lista de los conciertos de _"The Wall Live",_ presentados por Roger Waters entre 2010 y 2012, y que replica exactamente la lista de la presentación original de 1980 y _"The Wall in Berlin"_ de 1990, incluyendo las canciones "extra"

(2) Lo que se relata acá está en el longfic _"Harry Potter y la Frontera Final",_ que tuve el gusto de escribir y publicar en este portal…

* * *

 **Nota final del autor:** Un ejercicio difícil, que me ha ocupado más tiempo del previsto, pero que al fin he terminado… Gracias a todos quienes leen mis relatos, los comentan (especialmente), los seleccionan como favoritos o siguen (así sean one-stots o estén terminados)…Gracias! Insisto, cualquier cosa que deseen dejarme, se acepta con gusto (mientras no sea unos insultos…), para eso está el cuadro de abajo, los "reviews"… Salud y saludos!


End file.
